2016 Major League Soccer season
}} | national_cup2 = Supporters' Shield | national_cup_winners2 = FC Dallas | continental_cup1 = Champions League | continental_cup_qualified1 = Colorado Rapids FC Dallas New York Red Bulls Seattle Sounders FC | continental_cup2 = Champions League | continental_cup_qualified2 = Toronto FC | matches_played = 340 | total_goals = 956 | average_goals = 2.77 | league_topscorer = Bradley Wright-Phillips | biggest_home_win = HOU 5–0 DAL SEA 5–0 DAL | biggest_away_win = NYC 0–7 NYR | highest_scoring = CLB 4–4 MON DC 6–2 CHI | prev_season = 2015 | next_season = 2017 }} The 2016 Major League Soccer season features 20 total clubs (17 based in the United States, 3 based in Canada). The regular season began on March 6 and will end on October 23. The defending MLS Cup champions are the Portland Timbers, while the New York Red Bulls are the defending Supporters' Shield winners. At the end of the regular season, FC Dallas won the Supporters' Shield for the first time, and the Seattle Sounders won their first ever MLS Cup after defeating Toronto FC 5–4 on penalties. Teams Stadiums and locations 1. Non-soccer specific stadium and artificially reduced capacity Personnel and Sponsorship Note: All teams use Adidas as kit manufacturer. Regular season Conference tables Eastern Conference Western Conference Overall table MLS Cup Playoffs Bracket }}|'W2'| }}|0|1| '}} |E5|Montreal Impact|3|2|5|E3|'Toronto FC'|2|5|7 |'W4'|'Seattle Sounders FC'|2|1|3|W2|Colorado Rapids|1|0|1 |December 10 – Toronto, Ontario|E3|Toronto FC|0 |W4| '}}| '}} }} Knockout Round |- |colspan="5" bgcolor=#87CEFA align=center|'Eastern Conference' |- |colspan="5" bgcolor=#FFAEB9 align=center|'Western Conference' |} Conference Semifinals |- |colspan="5" bgcolor=#87CEFA|'Eastern Conference' |- |colspan="5" bgcolor=#FFAEB9|'Western Conference' |'Colorado Rapids'||1–0|0–1 }} |} Conference Finals |- |colspan="5" bgcolor=#87CEFA|'Eastern Conference' }} |- |colspan="5" bgcolor=#FFAEB9|'Western Conference' |} MLS Cup |time = 8:00 PM EST |team1 = Toronto FC |score = 0–0 |aet = yes |report = Report |team2 = Seattle Sounders FC |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = BMO Field, Toronto, Ontario |attendance = 36,045 |referee = Alan Kelly (Republic of Ireland) |penalties1 =Altidore Bradley Cheyrou Johnson Moor Morrow |penaltyscore = 4–5 |penalties2 = Evans Ivanschitz Fernández J. Jones Lodeiro Torres }} Attendance Average home attendances Ranked from highest to lowest average attendance. Highest attendances Regular season Player statistics Top scorers Top assists Shutouts Hat-tricks Scoring *'First goal of the season': Thomas McNamara for New York City FC against Chicago Fire, 10 minutes (March 6, 2016) *'Fastest goal of the season': Octavio Rivero for Vancouver Whitecaps against New York City FC, 38 seconds (April 15, 2016) *'Latest goal of the season': Marco Pappa for Colorado Rapids against LA Galaxy, 95 minutes (March 12, 2016) Discipline *'First yellow card of the season': Daniel Lovitz for Toronto FC against New York Red Bulls, 38 minutes (March 6, 2016) *'First red card of the season': Demar Phillips for Real Salt Lake against Orlando City, 20 minutes (March 6, 2016) - Second yellow card *'First straight red card of the season': Darwin Cerén for Orlando City against Real Salt Lake, 47 minutes (March 6, 2016) *'First player suspended by yellow card accumulation': Carlos Gruezo for FC Dallas Awards Monthly awards Weekly awards Team of the Week End of season awards MLS Best XI Source: External links * Category:2016 Major League Soccer season 2016 1 Category:American competitions